Hailey Hunter
Hailey Hunter, (born January 24, 1986 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) is a professional Women's Wrestler who currently competes in CZW. Hailey Hunter is well known and quite a fan favorite. History Hailey Hunter was born into a family of four with her dad James, and three brothers AJ, Ray, and Phil. Being the only female in her family made her really adapt to men. She grew up tough and was even the only girl in her eighth grade wrestling team. She ended up being the only one to go undefeated that year. She then had a rough time and dropped out of high school. Her oldest brother AJ died at the age of seventeen causing many hardships to her family. When she turned eighteen Hailey became an Exotic Dancer at the local strip club. She wanted to get out of this and she did when she started modeling for several magazines, she even got into Playboy at age twenty one. This helped her to be spotted by several wrestling promoters. She started training to become a professional wrestler. World Professional Wrestling On December 20, 2007, Hailey Hunter was signed by her first promotion at the age of twenty one. She was sent to Can Am Wrestling School to train up before moving up. She quickly made friends with Mark Dumas and began flirting with Petey Williams. This caused his real girlfriend Traci Brooks to beat the living shit out of her. Hailey bounced right back as after the day was over she tried to spike Petey's drink with "love" pills. Plan backfired as Petey then hurled on her and the possum Alex Shelley walked in. This caused a huge deal where she turned Traci and Alex against her while Petey defended her actions. The next day she arrived early to workout when Trish Stratus a new coach of Can Am, physically assaulted her for making fun of Alex her boyfriend. Then only minutes after Traci Brooks caught Hailey apologizing to Hailey and she was attacked. But in what seemed like a miracle, Alex Shelley and Hailey Hunter buried there hatchet and talked out of the terrible things that had happened. Title History * None Quotes * None Wrestlers Managed * None Past and Current Relationships * None Theme Music * Undecided Previous and Current Stables * New Era Idols (Hailey Hunter, JD Stylez, & Miki Anthony) (WPW) Notable Feuds * None Moveset Finishing Moves * Head Hunter (Diving Somersault Neckbreaker Slam / Running Somersault Neckbreaker Slam) * Hunter Lock (Double Leg Takedown Twisted Over into a Cloverleaf) Signature Moves & Other * Center Fold (Flying Headscissors Armbar Submission) * Bitch Lock (Hanging Figure Four Necklock) * Hunter's Hangman (Rope Hung Dragon Sleeper) * Inverted DDT * Snap DDT * Split-legged sunset flip from out of the corner * Hurricanrana * Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors takedown * Diving crossbody * Monkey Flip * Scoop Slam * Facebuster * Hair-mare Takedown * Running Bulldog * Indian Deathlock * Running High Knee Lift * Figure Four Neck Lock * Spear Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers